ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Pakmar
Pakmar is a recurring character in Ben 10: Omniverse. Appearance Pakmar is a little green alien with warts on his face. His eyes are on the side of his face similar to birds. Pakmar wears a small black suit with silver armor. Personality From what little is seen of Pakmar's personality, he is the type to hold a grudge, particularly against Ben whom he holds responsible for the destruction of his many businesses, even spitting in Ben's direction. Despite this he will never turn down a customer, especially a "good" customer, even when that customer is Ben. He always speaks in third person. Ben's constant, albeit accidental destruction of his businesses, has left Pakmar with extreme paranoia whenever he sees Ben, fearing that he might destroy one of his new businesses again. In his cameo in Rules of Engagement, just seeing Rook's truck made him run away. Businesses Toilet store.png|Toilet Emporium DepreyPresa1P257.png|Pet Store Fine teas.png|Fine Teas SD1 (117).png|Barbecue Truck Spongeshop.png|Loofah Emporium CF (182).png|Yarn Shop CT (28).png|Lamp Store Pakmar juice bar.png|Juice Bar Bellwood *A Toilet Emporium for both humans and aliens.The More Things Change: Part 1 **Destroyed by Bubble Helmet, Liam, and Fistina under Psyphon's orders. Undertown *A Pet Store.Of Predators and Prey: Part 1 **Pakmar helped Ben to find Khyber's whistle by trying out several alien dog whistles as Wildmutt. **Destroyed during Ben's battle with Khyber and Zed. *A China Shop.Ben Again **Ben (his 11-year-old self in his 16-year old self's body), Gwen, and Rook visit this place where Ben (his 16-year-old self in his 11-year-old body) left clues for young Ben to follow. **After destroying his basement as Armodrillo, Young Ben accidentally opens a sewer pipe and causes the entire store to flood, once again ruining Pakmar's business. **It appeared again in Special Delivery when Ben was delivering a package to Pakmar he accidentally knocked over and smashed several vases. *A Barbecue Truck.Showdown: Part 1 **Ben and Rook thought it was on fire and tried to stop it. Ben turns into Heatblast and lands on the truck, but Pakmar screams to him that it's only barbecue. Heatblast tries to tell Rook, but he already shoots at one of the truck's tires and causes Heatblast and Pakmar to fall into a lake. Heatblast manages to rescue Pakmar, but he is greatly upset. He is seen again telling Humungousaur to put down his truck. As Humungousaur was about to put the truck down, he and Rook are suddenly teleported out of Undertown taking most of the truck with them, leaving Pakmar very angry. *A Sponge Shop.Bengeance Is Mine **Ruined by Ben as Water Hazard while he was fighting off the Forever Knights. *A Yarn Shop.Catfight **Destroyed by Rath, who was riding on a big ball of yarn when he was being controlled by Nyancy Chan. *A Lamp Store.Collect This **Destroyed by Kickin Hawk, who was playing soccer. *A Juice Bar.The Vengers **Destroyed by Billy Billions while he was fighting against Captain Nemesis. Appearances Ben 10: Omniverse Season 1 *''The More Things Change: Part 1'' (first appearance) *''Of Predators and Prey: Part 1'' Season 2 *''Malefactor'' (dream; cameo) *''Rules of Engagement'' *''Showdown: Part 1'' *''Showdown: Part 2'' Season 3 *''Ben Again'' *''Special Delivery'' Season 5 *''Bengeance Is Mine'' Season 6 *''Catfight'' (cameo) *''Collect This'' (cameo) *''The Vengers'' *''No Honor Among Bros'' (cameo) Season 7 *''Clyde Five'' (cameo) Video Games *Ben 10: Omniverse Trivia *A running gag in the series is that in most of his appearances, Pakmar's current place of business gets destroyed either directly or indirectly by Ben. This has lead Pakmar to develop a hatred for Ben and panics whenever he sees the hero. *Much like Mr. Baumann, Pakmar's business or property gets accidentally trashed by Ben. **However, Mr. Baumann actually likes Ben deep down, unlike Pakmar.Derrick J. Wyatt References Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Omniverse Characters Category:Male Aliens Category:Males Category:Parents Category:Undertown Residents Category:Secondary Characters Category:Introduced in Omniverse